


Spurensicherung

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [67]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Banter, Crime Fighting, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Outing, POV Outsider, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Tatort Münster, Wilhelmine Klemms POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel und Boerne sind sich uneinig über einen Mordfall, Wilhelmine Klemm beobachtet das Spektakel und träumt von kühlen Baggerseen.</p><p>  <i>Manchmal hatte sie wirklich das starke Gefühl, daß Thiel und Boerne für den Rest der Belegschaft eine Art Laientheater aufführten.</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/88168.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spurensicherung

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Tabelle Cocktails: Sex on the beach  
>  **Sommer-Bingo-Prompt:** Strand  
>  **A/N:** Der Anfang ist quasi geklaut, aus einer leider nicht mehr zugänglichen Geschichte von ncb (die viel, viel romantischer war als meine ... *seufz*).

***

Manchmal hatte sie wirklich das starke Gefühl, daß Thiel und Boerne für den Rest der Belegschaft eine Art Laientheater aufführten. Jetzt ging das schon wieder seit fünf Minuten hin und her, ohne daß etwas Substantielles gesagt worden wäre. Normalerweise wäre sie schon längst eingeschritten, aber ... nunja. Es war ein heißer Sommertag, sie wünschte sich, sie hätte endlich Urlaub, und heute stand sowieso nichts weiter auf dem Programm. Und wenn es die beiden bei Laune hielt ... Das diente ja auch irgendwie dem Ermittlungserfolg.

"Das Opfer hatte wenige Stunden vor dem Tod Geschlechtsverkehr", sagte Boerne gerade. Das war immerhin eine Neuigkeit.

"Sag' ich doch, ein Sexualdelikt."

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

Thiel funkelte Boerne verärgert an. "Die Spurensicherung hat die Sandkörnchen, die sich an der Leiche gefunden habe, dem Strand eines Münsteraner Baggersees zugeordnet."

"Wie geht das denn?" fragte sie dazwischen, weil sie das nun wirklich interessierte.

Thiel setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber Boerne kam ihm zuvor: "An diesem speziellen Baggersee wird jedes Jahr Sand von der Nordseeküste aufgeschüttet, für das Original-Strandgefühl. Und da nur dem Laien", er warf ihr über den Rand seiner Brille einen Blick zu, "Sand gleich Sand ist, für den Kenner aber sofort ersichtlich, ob -"

"Jaja", unterbrach der Kommissar. "Es war also kein ordinärer Bausand, sondern Nordseesand. So ziemlich überall an der Leiche. Und das deutet ja wohl darauf hin, daß-"

"Eben nicht", unterbrach Boerne. "Der Geschlechtsverkehr muß überhaupt nichts mit dem Tod zu tun gehabt haben. Vielleicht ist sie nicht einmal dort ermordet worden. Vielleicht war es nur ein ... romantisches Treffen, und der Mord ist im Anschluß geschehen."

"In aller Herrgottsfrühe? Sie haben doch gesagt, daß der Tod zwischen neun und zehn Uhr eingetreten sein muß."

"Na, später ist es dort auch zu voll, um Sex zu haben."

"Professor ..." So langsam sollte doch vielleicht wieder etwas mehr Stringenz und Effizienz in diese Besprechung einkehren. "Verschonen Sie uns doch bitte mit Ihren Einblicken -"

"Ich habe lediglich festgestellt, daß nichts darauf hindeutet, daß der Geschlechtsverkehr nicht einvernehmlich war", unterbrach Boerne beleidigt.

"Das habe ich verstanden." Sie seufzte. "Die Frau wurde also nach neun ermordet, sie hatte davor zu einem unbestimmten Zeitpunkt Sex, und anhand der Sandspuren läßt sich nachweisen, daß sie an einem Baggersee war, was sie dort getan hat, wissen Sie aber noch nicht."

"Die Spurensicherung ist unterwegs und dreht jedes Sandkorn um", sagte Thiel.

"Da bei dem schönen Wetter heute allerdings einige hundert Menschen an diesem Strand gewesen sein dürften, werden nicht mehr viele Spuren zu finden sein", ergänzte Boerne.

Wilhelmine seufzte.

***

Eigentlich hatte sie nach dieser wenig ergiebigen Besprechung vorgehabt, gleich Feierabend zu machen. Noch was neues anzufangen lohnte um diese Uhrzeit auch nicht mehr. Außerdem hatte sie bei dem vorangegangenen Gespräch die ganze Zeit den Baggersee kühl und verlockend vor ihrem inneren Auge gesehen - auch wenn das vielleicht ein wenig makaber war, aber verdammt, es waren fast 35 Grad draußen. Im Flur fiel ihr jedoch auf, daß sie ihre Handtasche vergessen hatte, und sie machte innerlich fluchend noch einmal kehrt und kämpfte sich zum zweiten Mal die Stufen in den dritten Stock nach oben. Der Fahrstuhl war gerade außer Betrieb, natürlich ausgerechnet jetzt, bei dieser Hitze, die ohnehin jeden Schritt dreimal so anstrengend machte wie zuvor.

Als sie im Flur ihre Handtasche von der Garderobe nahm, hörte sie die beiden im angrenzenden Besprechungszimmer immer noch streiten.

"Kein Mensch hat freiwillig Sex am Strand!" brummte Thiel. "Jedenfalls nicht mehr jenseits der zwanzig. Sand überall, an Stellen, wo man echt keinen Sand haben will, außerdem ist der Boden verdammt hart und wenn man Pech hat, kommt irgendein bekloppter Frühschwimmer vorbei."

"Soso", Boerne klang überaus amüsiert. "Nicht mehr jenseits der zwanzig, hm?"

"Das ... das tut jetzt wirklich nichts zur Sache."

"Möglich wär's aber."

"Ja, mein Gott, möglich wär's. Aber nicht wahrscheinlich, in dem Alter. Da kann man sich doch auch ein Hotelzimmer leisten."

"Ja, aber wenn einen die Leidenschaft überkommt ..."

"Pff ..."

"Das soll sogar bei gestandenen Hauptkommissaren schon einmal vorgekommen -"

"Halt bloß die Klappe!"

Boerne lachte. "Laß uns nach - Frau Klemm?"

Sie war so verdutzt, daß sie nicht darauf geachtet hatte, daß die Stimmen näher gekommen waren, und hob' jetzt erklärend die Hand mit ihrer Handtasche in die Höhe. "Was man nicht im Kopf hat, hat man in den Beinen."

Thiel räusperte sich. Boerne hatte sich nach dem ersten Schreck schon wieder gefaßt und meinte: "Wie ungünstig. Und der Fahrstuhl ist außer Betrieb."

"Hab' ich gemerkt." Sie sahen sich an. Thiel wirkte immer noch, als wolle er im Boden versinken. Und ihr fiel reichlich verspätet ein, wie richtig sie doch mit Laientheater gelegen hatte. "Ich gehe jetzt schwimmen. Schönen Feierabend, die Herren."

"Sie sollten sich in Acht nehmen, da draußen läuft möglicherweise ein -"

"Halt die Klappe, Boerne", zischte Thiel. "Schönen Feierabend."

Sie lächelte, als sie die Treppe wieder nach unten stieg. Hatten die beiden etwa wirklich gedacht, das würde nicht irgendwann irgendjemandem auffallen?

* Fin *


End file.
